ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Mane Eight's Rescue Mission (Season 1 Episode 13: Pickles)
Squidward: Welcome to the Krusty Krab. My name is Squidward. May I take your order? *'Clay:' Hmmm... uhh... oh, I'll have a... takes out pencil and paper ...no. puts pencil and paper away Maybe... out pencil and paper ...no. puts pencil and paper away Hmmm... I'll have... out pencil and paper ...no. Or maybe... *'Squidward:' Are you planning on ordering today, sir? *'Clay:' I'll have a Krabby Patty. writes down order *'Squidward:' How original. *'Clay:' And with extra onions. *Squidward: Daring today, aren't we? order and shows SpongeBob One Krabby Patty, extra onions. takes piece of paper and puts with the rest of the orders *'SpongeBob:' One cryin' Johnny comin' up! First bun, then patty, followed by ketchup, mustard, pickles, extra onions, lettuce, cheese, tomatoes, and bun, in that order. One cryin' Johnny! Up! rings *'Squidward:' Whatever. comes up and tells Squidward what he wants and Squidward relays order to SpongeBob Twelve Krabby Patties on wheat buns! takes a plate and patties begin to appear on the plate *'SpongeBob:' Bun, patty, ketchup, tomato, bun, bun, patty, ketchup, tomato, bun, bun, patty, ketchup, tomato, bun, bun, patty, ketchup, tomato, bun, bun, patty, ketchup, tomato, bun. One dozen cryin' cows on the farm! Up! takes the plate *'Squidward:' Thanks, Farmer Brown. Jess It's been a thrill serving you. *'John:' Can I get some extra salt? *'Squidward:' We're all out. *'John:' Could you check? *'Squidward:' No. glares at Squidward as he leaves. Bubble Bass walks up to order Let me guess, I need a small salad? *'Bubble Bass:' I'll take a Double Triple Bossy Deluxe on a raft, four by four, animal-style, extra shingles with a shimmy and a squeeze, light axle grease, make it cry, burn it, and let it swim. gives up writing all of that down *'Squidward:' We serve food here, sir. shows Squidward he has already gotten the order done '' *'SpongeBob:' I got it already, Squidward. ''gasps Bubble Bass. *'Bubble Bass:' Squidward away SquarePants. to SpongeBob I hear talk you make a mean Krabby Patty. *'SpongeBob:' at Bubble Bass Yep. I hear talk you're kinda picky. *'Bubble Bass:' Yep. *'SpongeBob:' Well then... here ya go! Bass takes the plate and sits down where he examines the Krabby Patty until he decides to take a bite Well, Bubble Bass, whaddaya think? *'Bubble Bass:' This is pretty good. Only one thing. You forgot the pickles! no pickles on the patty *Crowd: gasp *'SpongeBob:' No! *'Bubble Bass:' The best there is? I don't think so. You lose! laughs *'SpongeBob:' patty for pickles But, the pickles should be right where they always are. I know I put them on! are disappointed; tears the patty apart, finding the pickles Where are those pickles? Pickles? Pickles? Pickles? *'Ozzy:' tone You can't have pickles! You are going with BUBBLE BASS!! *'SpongeBob:' screams But Mr. Krabs! I don't want to go with Bubble Bass! I want to stay with Squidward and you here at the Krusty Krab! *'Bubble Bass:' Krusty Krab is not for you, and I won't allow you! You're going with me right this instant! I have a surprise for you! SpongeBob away *'SpongeBob:' MR. KRAAAAAAAAAABS!!!!! *'Starlight Glimmer:' I don't get it. SpongeBob has forget his pickles. *'SpongeBob:' NO! LET ME GO! STOP! HELP!! *'Starlight Glimmer:' SpongeBob's in trouble! I got to go tell Twilight and my friends! *'Sunset Shimmer:' And you see, there's something go right about it, get it, Applejack? *'SpongeBob:' echoing TWILIGHT! SPIKE! PINKIE! APPLEJACK! RAINBOW! RARITY! FLUTTERASHY! SUNSET! STARLIGHT! I NEED YOU NINE! IT'S THE EMERGACY! I'M IN TROUBLE AND BUBBLE BASS IS GONNA SEND ME TO THE FIVE VILLAINS FROM DARKWING DUCK!! *'Negaduck:' You belong with Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, Liquidator, and me, Negaduck! Also know as... tone The Fearsome Five...! *'SpongeBob:' I JUST TOLD YOU THE FEARSOME FIVE ARE BACK FOR ME!! THEY'LL KILL ME FOR SURE IF YOU NINE DON'T HELP! JUST HELP ME!!! *'Applejack:' C'mon, y'all! We gotta save SpongeBob! *'Twilight Sparkle:' We're coming SpongeBob! *'SpongeBob:' NO!! *''the Fearsome Five's lair'' *'SpongeBob:' Girls! Spike! *'Negaduck:' They will never reach you. Category:Crossovers Category:SpongeBob Squarepants